


Things Change

by leonardodicaprio99



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:17:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonardodicaprio99/pseuds/leonardodicaprio99
Summary: Sometimes they just do.





	

Newt wasn't spending as much time with Frank anymore and Frank had the urge to stomp on the bowtruckle tree. But he loved Newt -- Newt with his bright blue (sometimes green) eyes, brown (sometimes red) hair and decent (sometimes award-winning) acting. Frank felt lucky that he had an owner who was so nice on the eyes.

Frank felt a sudden sadness pierce through him. He wouldn't know what to do if Newt finally settled down and found a sugar daddy. Hopefully that would never happen.


End file.
